


Listen to Daddy Dark

by GrellSutcliff



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellSutcliff/pseuds/GrellSutcliff





	Listen to Daddy Dark

He slowly looked over at you and smiled, but the smile didnt reach up to his eyes. "Come on babe, dont look so scared, its just me. You know i wouldnt hurt you...unless you enjoy that sort of thing" he purred, slowly stroking your cheek, licking his lips. Dark gently stood up, holding a hand out for you "Coming to have some fun with me?" he offered, leading yo towards the bedroom.

Inside the room was a variety of toys, some leather, some with vibrators attached, some looking more painful than pleasure filled "Ready to have Daddy dark?" he growled gripping your hair, pulling your head backwards, kissing over the front of your neck slowly, as his hands reached onto the bed and got the leather cuffs, restraining you easilly, seeing your eyes widen. 

Dark chuckled softly, and stroked your cheek before pushing you onto your back onto the bed "Dont be scared. I;ll not mark you too much that it will be too difficult. Just enough to give you pain and pleasure and lots of lovely marks for a few days...or weeks* He mused to himself as he picked up a riding crop slowly and tipped your chin up slowly, seeing you nod gently in consent. 

He smirked, eyes darker as he rolled you over, your feet on the floor, restrained body on the bed as he whipped your backside several times with the crop, seeing the red lines popping up almost instantly "Oh you scream and moan so well for daddy dont you" he growled, seeing you drool slightly around the ball gag that was currently inside your mouth. 

He proceeded slowly slowly free his own erection, stroking it gently, looking down at your red backside, hand caressing the red and fiery skin softly "So good for daddy arent you? Daddy is going to fuck you now. I'm going to make you cum for me ok?" He purred slowly pushing inside without giving you a chance to respond or hesitate, hand gripping your hair tightly, your back arched down perfectly.

He heard you moan and squrim in pleasure as he scratched down your back , seeing large red marks forming, feeling your body tightning as you reach orgasm, Dark moaning as it is so tight around his erection "Shit baby, your gonna break my dick off...im going to cum..." he moaned, pulling out of you and forcing your head back, ripping the ball gag out and pushing his erection inside your warm wet mouth, sa he began to cum against your tongue. 

He slowly pulled out and undid all the restrainsts and lay you down, making sure you were alright and kissed your forehead, "You did well baby. Next time daddy will make you cum more than once" he promised softly, seeing you nod before you fell asleep


End file.
